


Taking a shower

by Julia_Danse



Series: The Knight and the Paladin - A series of Oneshots [4]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Kathryn Kay - Freeform, Paladin Danse - Freeform, Red Rocket Station, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 07:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19168921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_Danse/pseuds/Julia_Danse
Summary: Dogmeat was a naughty dog...





	Taking a shower

The Red Rocket Station they were visiting was well kept, cleaned and stocked with purified water, food and weapons. Danse soon found out that it was Kathryn's home away from the Brotherhood. The next settlement was an hour walk away past a river in the north west. It was quiet as Kathryn opened the door and stepped inside. He waited outside as the rumbling of the garage door made him jump a little. His eyes widened as he saw a power armor station and work benches for armor and weapon mods. A refrigerator stood in a corner full with alcoholic beverages. There was also a desk with a radio on it.   
  
"So, yeah...Welcome to my home.", Kathryn said arms wide open as she watched Danse looking around in awe. They both smiled at each other and he entered the garage. Kathryn pushed a red button next to the door and it rolled down shut.

They had a mission nearby and Kathryn thought this was the perfect moment to make a quick visit at home. A loud bark startled both and Kathryn squealed in joy as Dogmeat came running out of the next bush. "Hey boy, you good?", she cooed at the dog scratching behind his ears. He gave a joyful bark and licked her hand. Then he walked over to Danse, who was still wearing his power armor, and sniffed at him.  
"DOGMEAT, NO!" And he peed on Danse's leg and ran away, tail wagging.

Some may imagine how pissed and angry Danse was as he stepped out of his armor. Kathryn never heard him swear that much. He made sure that she fully understood the consequences of the dog's action and ordered her to clean the whole suit by the time they had to leave again.  
Until then they made themselves at home.

Kathryn switched on the radio as she began cleaning Danse's power armor while he tinkered on his laser rifle. "Hey Danse. Fell free to use the fridge, alright?" Danse hummed to a tune on the radio and he eventually said "Yes."  
  
 ***

After what felt like an eternity she was done. It was hot and Kathryn was sweating from all the scrubbing. She opened her jumpsuit and put it down to her hips knotting the sleeves, revealing a white tank top completely wet with her sweat. She wore a black bra underneath. The skin shining trough was sun kissed and a few scars shone light on it. Her brown hair hung loose when she opened her pony tail, revealing soft curls falling down between her shoulder blades.

Suddenly Danse found himself staring at her. The way she moved was gracious, angelic. Her voice soft as she sang to the song playing on the radio. He had to swallow down a big lump in his throat. He caught himself enjoying to watch her a little too much. Must've been the alcohol...

The radio host, Travis was his name, played a song with more pep and Kathryn turned it louder dancing through the garage to the refrigerator, grabbing herself a bottle of beer. She opened it with a loud _plopp_ and took a long swig. Danse just stood there and blinked as she downed the whole bottle in seconds. She began to wobble-dance-walk towards him and smiled.

He was so focused on his rifle that he didn't see how much beer she already drank. He looked to the fridge, it was half empty. He at least drank six beers himself and felt them crawling into his head. He didn't want to know to be honest. He only knew that they both would have a huge hangover the next morning.

She came closer to him, her smile growing wide. She laced a finger on his broad chest and trailed it up and down on the zipper of his jumpsuit. She looked him in the eyes, a mischievous grin spreading on her face. "I'm going to take a shower.", she winked at him and giggled. Suddenly she burst into a fit of laughter as she danced away. He was in a trance like state as he stared after her. Before he realized what happened Danse followed Kathryn to the shower.

The water was already running, covering the small bathroom in warm fog. She stood there waiting for him as he rounded the corner. Blue eyes gazed into brown ones as they met.   
He came closer and took her by the hips, pressing her against his lap. His eyes flicked between hers searching for any sign of insecurity but he found none. Instead he found reassurance and warmth.

She took his head in her hands and pulled him down into a kiss. Her tongue tasting every inch of his lips as the kiss grew needier. The stubble on his face grazed her skin in a way of pleasure which sent a shiver down her spine. "Danse...", she sighed into his mouth.   
Her hands were on his zipper again and she slowly pulled it down, releasing his bare skinned torso. The touch of her hands left a burning sensation on him. He wanted to feel her, too.   
He lifted her tank top and pulled it over her head and tossed it aside.  
  
His calloused hands grazed her arms in a delicate way and she got goosebumps all over. The kiss became messy as Kathryn reached down to Danse's hips and freed him completely from his jumpsuit and boxers. There he stood, body like a god, fully erected and eyes dark and full of lust. She chuckled to herself and quickly undressed herself. She pulled him with her under the warm water. His hands found their way around her breasts kneading them as he trailed a path of kisses from the crook of her neck down to her chest. He took one of her nipples into his mouth nibbling on it while he softly squeezed the other to a full peak. Kathryn's moaning grew louder as Danse used his teeth to peck her.

They both were covered in warm water as Danse took a moment to catch his breath. He looked at Kathryn with half lidded eyes, his hair clinging to his forehead, looking sexy as hell. She grabbed his hair and pulled him down. She grazed her lips over his stubbled cheek and whispered "You know how stunning you actually look?" And then she sucked on his earlobe. He groaned and squeezed her to the wall behind her. Kathryn's hands were all over his back, counting the scars he collected over the time. She was too far away to wonder how he got each one of them.

Danse grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up as she yelped in surprise. Deep blue eyes looked down at him as he softly lowered her onto his length giving her a few seconds to adjust around him. She was tight and all wet just for him. He slowly began to thrust into her stealing the sweetest sigh from her mouth.

Kathryn knew that Danse was strong. But she never thought that he would fuck her this way, on a wall. His strong arms held her as his well formed length filled her perfectly. She enjoyed every second of it as she bent down her head to kiss him through her brown wet hair strains. With each thrust she felt her climax come nearer and nearer, her fingernails leaving red marks on his back.

Her moans turned into screaming his name as the skin around his length clenched and unclenched while she came hard and he felt that it wouldn't take long for him to finish, too. "Let me down.", she panted. Danse blinked but did as he was told and let her down. To his surprise she knelt down and took him into her mouth. A deep grunt roared in his chest as she bobbed her head and sucked his tip, already dripping a little.

He gripped at her hair starting to fuck her face, a deep sigh leaving him. Her fingernails left deep marks in his butt cheeks grazing his skin too deep that he was sure it would bleed. "Kathryn...", he moaned out loud as he filled her mouth with his juices, still twitching as she kept sucking every drop he spilled.

His legs gave in and he had to sit down. Kathryn took the opportunity and crawled over his collapsed body, kissing him still with her mouth full. She wanted him to taste himself, his amazing flavor and the kiss was as messy as it could be. Their tongues fought a war of lust and both swallowed the mixed juices they both created.

The water was cold now and they finished showering, heading to bed naked and cuddling under the warmth of the blanket. "Thank you.", Kathryn purred as she kissed him softly on the cheek. She nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck and then fell asleep. Danse was still too drunk to get what they had just done. But he finally had a full night's sleep without any nightmares.

The next morning came harsh and they both opened their eyes, heads throbbing and in bitter need of fresh water. It took them both a moment to realize that they both were naked.

"Did...did we...?", Danse stammered, cheeks flushed deep red as he scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah, we did...", Kathryn sighed.

_Fuck._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks fort reading and leaving kudos :-)


End file.
